


Frozen Froyo Fun

by Flootin



Series: Moonlight Coral and Other NSBS Fics [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Froyos, Just 2 Lesbians on a Date, Kelly is Agent 3, Sheila is Agent 4, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: Kelly and Sheila hear about a brand new food item and they go to try it out for themselves. Fluff ensues.





	Frozen Froyo Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibiscushavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/gifts), [Smellerbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellerbug/gifts).



Today was just like any other solo day in the life of Sheila Saro, as she was singing alongside the music emanating from the CD player. The music seemed to be quite peppy and catchy, with a slightly robotic, yet feminine voice singing the lyrics, which seemed to be in the native Inkling language. As the song ends and Sheila turns off the device, the apartment door is flung wide open, showing an excited Kelly.  
  
 “Oh, welcome back, Kel! Is something exciting happening?” Kelly asks, as cheerful as usual.  
  
 “Sheila, you have to see this!” Kelly exclaims, handing her partner what seems to be a flyer. Upon closer inspection, this flyer seems to be advertising a new product at Crusty Sean’s food truck.  
__  
We are proud to announce our latest addition to the food menu: The Froyo! This cold new item comes in two flavors: Squidsicle and Inkberry! These frozen treats will go for only 100 coins, so get yours now!  
  
 “Huh, this sounds quite scrumptious to me!” Sheila admits.  
  
 “You wanna go get a couple? I heard around the Square that couples can get two for 50,” Kelly explains.  
  
 “Sounds like a deal to me!” Sheila yells as the two lock hands, walking out of the apartment in excitement.

* * *

 As Crusty Sean sees off another satisfied customer, he notices the duo of agents.  
 “Hey, it’s my two favorite squiddos! How are you two doing?” Sean questions.  
  
 “We’re doing good, Sean!” Sheila cheerfully replies.  
  
 “Yep! Anyway, could you whip up a couple of Inkberry Froyos for us two?” Kelly asks, still holding onto Sheila’s hand.  
  
 “But of course, I can whip ‘em up in a jiffy, and for you two squiddos, I’ll knock the price down to 50 coins!” Sean states in response.  
  
 “Thank you, Sean!” Sheila exclaims, jumping up to hand over the 50 coins. Crusty Sean immediately gets to work on the Froyos, and after about a minute, he hands the finished product to Kelly and Sheila.  
  
 “Thank you, sir, “ Kelly says as she takes the Froyos, giving one to Sheila.  
  
 “No problemo. Come back anytime! Peace!” Sean yells to the two as they go over to one of the nearby tables, sitting down.  
  
 “This is just the best! Just relaxing, and eating a Froyo with the greatest person in the world…”  
Sheila explains as her thoughts begin to trail off, ending with a sigh that’s seemingly filled to the brim with infatuation.  
  
 “A-Aw, shucks, Sheila… You don’t have to flatter me like that…” Kelly states, a deep, turquoise blush starting to form on her face.  
  
 “But it isn’t just flattery, that’s what you are to me! You’re strong, agile, kind-hearted, and beautiful!” Sheila gushes.  
  
 “Oh please, you’re those things and more! You’re like royalty to me, and nothing could ever change that,” Kelly admits, directly resulting in a turquoise blush out of Sheila as well.  
  
 “A-Anyways, let’s dig in!” Sheila suggests. Kelly ends up nodding in agreement, the two taking the conveniently placed spoons and digging in to their frozen treats. As the two enjoy the Froyos, they look deep into each other’s eyes with clear signs of infatuation between the two. People start yelling at them to get a room, but they don’t seem to notice, as if they’re in a love-filled bubble made for just the two of them as they eat spoonfuls of their Froyos. Eventually, the two end up finishing the Froyos, throwing the empty cups in the garbage bin.  
  
 “That was amazing! And the experience was only made better because I spent it with you, Kel!” Sheila gushes.  
  
 “Oh, Sheila… You always were quite the romantic, weren’t you?” Kelly asks.  
  
 “Right on the money, Kel! And trust me, this day ain’t over for us yet. Together, we could do anything!” Sheila declares as the two reenter their apartment, wondering what’s next for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship fuels my fire immensely. That is all.


End file.
